


The Evil Within

by PathosPhrike



Category: Durarara!!, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathosPhrike/pseuds/PathosPhrike
Summary: The brain, the most complex organ in the human body. Where the lines of consciousness is crossed and each dark corner is crossed with many horrors.This story is a crossover/AU of the video game: Evil Within. Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or The Evil Within.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my FF account, I also wanted to put it up here. ;) 
> 
> This is my first story on here, I hope everyone likes it!

Raindrops trickled down the window in Shinra's home, the glass fogging over thanks to condensation. Shinra counted each drop that hit the window, each droplet shooting rapidly with soft patters invading Shinra's ears. The weather has been dreary as of late, almost as if something unseen was foreshadowing through mother nature.

_How long has it been?_ Shinra pondered, his fingers slowly lingering on the cold, moist glass. _It almost feels like a lifetime even though its been two years, almost nearing three._

Lost in his own thoughts, Shinra almost didn't hear the loud knocking. The sound wasn't harsh, more demanding than anything. Shinra strolled over to the door, already knowing who it might be. Being late at night, it could either be Shizuo or Celty. Shinra already knew it couldn't be Celty, since she doesn't need to knock, so it could only be Shizuo. That doesn't stop Shinra from hoping it was Celty though, or even _him_. Nonetheless, Shinra isn't surprised to see Shizuo with his signature sunglasses hanging off his black buttoned up vest. Shizuo didn't say anything, he just sat down on Shinra's couch. The underground doctor didn't say anything either, just adjusted his glasses and observed Shizuo's body for wounds. The former bartender usually don't make trips to just chat unless it was something important, or he was injured. Noticing red blotches on his white shirt, along with distinct holes that resembled bullet holes, he knew it was the latter.

Silence took over the room with only the sound of the rain to ease the doctor. Shinra often found silence too loud and unbearable, almost as if his ears were sinking into the abyss. Then again, the blonde was never quiet so he was grateful for that. Not to say he hated Shizuo- quite the opposite. Since elementary he was always fascinated with his inhuman strength and untameable rage. Ever since he was a kid, he always took interest in the unique, and Shizuo was no exception. That being said, Shinra was still grateful for his silent demeanor. No loudness was ringing in his ears, and that in itself was a miracle. Shinra frowned at the gunshots once Shizuo unbuttoned his vest and shirt.

_Nothing vital was hit,_ Shinra thought to himself, _still...til this day it still amazes me._ The underground doctor thought taking care of the rest of Shizuo's injuries would also be in silence until Shizuo spoke up, "Shinra..."

Shinra gave his usual perky smile, "hm? yes?" he asked, almost finishing up on the second to last bullet wound. Shizuo was frowning, trying to figure out what he actually needed to say. "We need to discuss something...this is about-"

"We have nothing to discuss," cutting Shizuo off, Shinra started putting away the supplies he picked up after Shizuo sat down. Before he could walk away with the supplies, Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows then gripped onto Shinra's free wrist gently. "Bullshit, don't give me that. Look, I know you're probably still on edge even after two years; even Celty said you seemed off lately, but you can't hide from this. Before you say anything, I know what today is; the anniversary of his dea-"

"He's not dead," Shinra cut him off again, irritating Shizuo. Shinra could care less at this point, because deep down, he knew something was off. Shizuo still had his hold onto Shinra's wrist, not willing to let go yet. "Can I fucking finish, please?" silence overcame the doctor, "thank you," Shizuo huffed, breathing in deeply before finishing. "As I was saying, I know what today is, it's the day of his disappearance. I'm not an idiot. My point is, you need to get over this already. I know you guys had some twisted ass friendship, if one could call it that, but it's been too long. You'll always be in this mood whenever today comes around and it confuses me. Maybe it's because I never liked that bastard, I don't know. You guys never had a stable friendship for me to actually think you guys were close. What I'm trying to say is, you're not only getting on my nerves about this, but you're also worrying Celty."

Shinra flinched at the mention of Celty, he always about her feelings before his...How could he not? she was the love of his life. Suddenly, a sick feeling hit his stomach. Before it happened, he always knew what she was thinking and feeling...Shinra grimaced, "Shizuo, I-"

All of the sudden, Shizuo's phone started beeping, intruding on their conversation. Shizuo released his hand from Shinra's wrist then dug into his pants pocket to see who messaged him. Shizuo frowned when he saw the message. Celty sent him a frantic message that stated she needed his help, then sent the address to where she was. Nothing else was said in the message, but Shizuo knew that it had to be important. Looking up, he saw Shinra flickering his eyes to his phone, then back at Shizuo's eyes.

"It's Celty, she said she needs my help with something...didn't say with what though." Shizuo forgot about his treated wounds as he got up from the couch. Shinra wasn't too eager too let him leave yet when he heard him mention Celty's name. "Celty? my beloved is in trouble or possibly hurt? I have to go with you, then! " Shizuo shook his head, "I don't thi-" Shinra interrupted him for the third time today, it was really pissing Shizuo off. "I don't care, I'm going with you," The doctor declared with crossed arms. Shizuo growled but complied, telling Shinra to not get in the way if it was serious.

It was still raining when they reached the location. The rain pouring down harder than before when they were at Shinra's apartment. By the time they reached their location, Shizuo and Shinra automatically knew where they were. They are at one of Nebula's locations...but why? Shizuo didn't seemed too phased, "This place? isn't this where your freak of a dad works at?" Shinra nodded, all too confused, "Yes, one of their locations is here, but why is Celty here? Where is she?" Shizuo shrugged, "Maybe she found her head here?" Shinra bit his lip, but said nothing.

As they found Celty on her motorcycle, they also noticed large amounts of police cars outside of the Nebula building. They found their way to Celty, who was sitting on her motorcycle, probably waiting for Shizuo. Celty turned around as soon as she heard footsteps coming her way. Celty emphasized her confusion at Shinra's presence, but said nothing. Shinra was probably here because he was worried about Celty, it warmed her heart.

"What's happening?" Shizuo asked to Celty, who was getting off her motorcycle and was texting something in her PDA.

[Not sure. I heard around that they had my head here, but by the time I came, police were already here. I didn't go in yet.] Celty showed her PDA to both Shizuo and Shinra. Shizuo didn't like this, at all. Something felt off, but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

As the three stepped inside, everything automatically turned into red flags. Corpses were across the floor, some with throwing knives in their throats, some with slashes deep enough to see a bit of organ falling out of their bodies. Blood was all over the walls and floor. The building stunk of blood, the metallic scent invading Shizuo's nose, making him cringe. When he spotted one of the scientists with their left eye two feet away from their face staring at Shizuo, he wanted to throw up. Chunks of flesh were scattered all over the floor, rotting away under the artificial lights the building had. The dried out blood created contrasts of red to dark browns and oranges over the white, hard tile flooring.

Shizuo finally spoke up, "What...the...fuck.." he looked over to the other two who were completely shocked to say anything. They all turned to the open door that was at the back of the main room behind the main desk when they heard groaning coming from that general direction. They all walked slowly to the door, ready to deal with whatever was behind that door. The lights were flickering in the building, creating atmospheric tension to whatever is in that room. Adrenaline spiked through Shizuo as his heart was beating a mile a minute. The brutes usual thoughts of _killkillkillkillkillkill_ circling over his brain over and over.

Shizuo went in first, grabbing the man ready to strike a hit until he saw who the man was. Adoring a gas mask with brown hair that matched his sons own hair. Shingen shielded himself from Shizuo, attempting to block whatever hit was coming his way. When he felt nothing, he looked up to see his son with his headless fiancee and strong friend. The said brute looked at Shingen, his stare sharpening.

"Tell us what the fuck happened, and now!" Shizuo growled, letting go of Shingen. Shingen simply scratched his gas mask as he stared at the three, who were staring back at him. Shingen laughed uncomfortably, then said "Well...there might have been a mishap of sorts."

Before Shizuo could demand more information, the whole building went completely dark, unnerving Shinra, and making Shizuo go still. The darkness was hugging tight around their bodies, almost as if darkness was a figure who takes unsuspecting victims. No one talked or dared to move, until they heard screams from the security room. They all wondered how many police officers were still alive in the Nebula building.

Shizuo went out of the room they were in, taking each step with ease, trying to not fall through the heavy darkness. The others slowly following behind him. Shizuo made it back to the main room, following the bloodcurdling screams. The choir of screams indicated there was maybe five or four, still alive. That is, until one by one, each scream stopped. The group could hear each loud thud, hearing a knife cutting deep into flesh like butter. The lights turned back on, then back off, flickering between the dangerous and the unknown. Before anyone could react, there was a loud static noise over the Nebula intercom, making everyone wince. The frequencies going up and down, making everyone's- aside from Celty's- ears hurt. The static abruptly stopped, heavy ringing following after, dragging out slowly. The ringing sounded like a out of tune orchestra with no deepness or differences in each note; As if hundreds were playing the same note at once, downscaling from fortissimo to pianissimo slowly. The silence came back to mock the group before anyone did anything. Shizuo was the first to react, he went into one the hallways where he heard the last scream come from. The flickering became more violent as he got further into the hallway.

As if time got slower, he suddenly felt a pinch at the back of his neck. The lights switching from quick flickers, to turning off for a minute; then on, then off, then on. Brief pauses in each one. Shizuo felt the room move as everything became blurry. The blonde moved his hand to where he felt the pinch, once he pulled out what felt like a syringe, he dropped to his knees, then felt his face hit the floor. Everything looked blurry, nothing but distorted shapes. The only shape he could make out besides the lifeless bodies on the floor, was a figure in nothing but all black. Shizuo saw black pants stepping over his fallen body from behind. Whoever this was, must've been the one that put the syringe in his neck. The hooded figure in all black slowly walked away from Shizuo's body, still in Shizuo's eye view.

The figure turned their head to give one last look to Shizuo, but before Shizuo could focus to see who it was, everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Descent Into Doom

 

The first thing Shizuo noticed when he woke up was that he was hanging upside down, both his feet tied securely. The rope was digging tightly into his skin through his black pants, causing rope burn. Shizuo's mind was hazy, objects appearing glazed over and distorted. The blood was rushing to head, making it harder for him to concentrate as he became more lightheaded. Whether it was the fact he was upside down, or if it was the syringe he felt back in the Nebula laboratory- if he was still in Nebula was the question he didn't have an answer for- he suddenly felt weak, it felt as if his strength just completely disappeared.

As the shapes became identifiable, it was then he realized he wasn't alone. Shizuo was going to yell at the fucker, but he didn't think that was a good idea, as he was vulnerable and the guy has a cleaver in hand. The large built man had a dirty tank top on that looked like it used to be white, it was now covered in blood and sweat. The muscular man had brown pants that faired no better. The guy smelled horrible, the scent was strong with metallic and musk, he had so much blood, fresh and old, on him.

That was not the thing that unnerved Shizuo, though.

Whoever this was, he had a metal mask covering a fraction of his face, on his mouth with the metal linking to the top of his head. The mask was also decorated with rusted spikes that appeared around his neck. Shizuo may have unimaginable amount of strength, but even this unnerved him deep down into his core.

Swimming back from his thoughts, Shizuo realized he was surrounded by disfigured bodies and raw meats, reminding him of a meat shop.

Cleaver guy was hacking away at something, Shizuo can't see what, but he knows it's probably a human. The sounds disgusts him. The sounds of him _hacking_ deep down into the rough flesh, as the fats and skin peel and tear away from the bone, hitting the floor with _squishy_ _plops and splats._ Shizuo swallowed, feeling hot bile burn his throat. Closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth, his only thought was _he needed to get out of here. And now._

Looking around for anything near him to use to cut the rope, he then saw his lighter on the ground where it fell. Shizuo tried to reach for it, the lighter touching the his fingertips, teasing him. Frowning in frustration, he kept looking around until he then saw a knife embedded into one of the hanging bodies, piercing through it's chest. Shizuo grunted quietly, hoping the cleaver guy didn't hear him. Pushing his body side by side until he got enough distance to grab it. _Come on,_ Shizuo thought, mere inches away from it, his fingers gently skimming over the knife. With one final push he finally managed to wrap his hand on it and twist it out of the corpse. The blonde then try to use most of upper body strength to get to the ropes tied on his ankles. Reaching to the thick rope, he violently jerked the knife over the rope until it got more thin and weak before he was sent crashing to the ground.

Shizuo hit the hard ground with a _oof_ , the blood coming back to his body. Wincing, he slowly lifted his head hoping cleaver guy didn't hear him, only to be met with his backside. Sighing in relief, Shizuo sat up, doing his best to be as quiet as possible. Gathering his surroundings, he noticed the door to his left, with a glint of hope he held his breath so he couldn't make a sound, he quietly walked to the door. Twisting the knob, his eyebrows furrowed.

_Locked...fuck._

Growling in thought, Shizuo pushed the door gently, realizing how unstable it was. There was two options: risk his life for a set of keys where he doesn't even know are at...or break down the door in hopes it was weak enough to get open.

Shizuo gathered as much strength as he could and smashed his upper body in the rusted door as hard as he could. The loud bang echoed through the room, but he heard the door get weaker. Hearing the man start up something, he quickly realized what it was: a chainsaw.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ , Shizuo chanted, slamming his body against the metal more rapidly, hearing the maniac grunt violently as the chainsaw got louder as if he was right behind Shizuo. He finally heard the lock break, Shizuo quickly ran out hearing the chainsaw glide with the metal door behind him. It was unlikely Shizuo could beat that thing in a fist fight, he may have inhuman strength- well, not right now anyways- but fists don't beat chainsaw.

As soon as Shizuo rushed to the next door a loud alarm pounded against his eardrums, but he ignored it and kept going. Thankfully the next door was unlocked as the former bartender whipped it open, hearing foot steps stomping quickly towards him. In the next room, it was large with the next door wide open. Shizuo ran as fast as he could towards the door, when suddenly he heard a gate shut behind him, turning around he saw the bastard trapped him in with a deadly trap. Quickly, he ran to the other side of the room, noticing the other gate was closing in. Adrenaline shot through his entire body as he was rushing to the other side before the gate completely closed. Feeling a breeze hit his body as each blade whip faster, the blades inches away from his body. Shizuo slid his body to the floor with his eye closed tight as he felt himself get past the closing gate that is now completely closed.

Slowly opening his eyes, his breath hitched when he realized he made it. Looking towards the door, he realized he was safe. Trying to catch his breath, he slowly got up to glare back at the guy, seeing no one there.

_Safe...for now._

Heading towards the room, Shizuo saw a large hallway with an elevator at the end. Shuttering, he smiled as he walked fast towards the elevator. Many questions flooded his mind on his trip to the elevator.

_Where was Celty? Shinra? Even his crazed father?_

_Who was that guy who tried to kill him?_

The brute never felt that much rush since his last meetup with the flea. Grimacing, he shook his head from all thoughts of the raven haired informant. No one knows what happened to that shitty louse, but he couldn't help but wonder if something deeper was happening, and if he was involved somehow.

As soon as the elevator he got in stopped, he realized he _was_ still in Nebula. Before the blond could realize he was in the main room after coming out of the elevator and long hallway that followed, everything around him was violently shaking. The roof in the hallway he came out of collapsed before he got the chance to think. Cursing to himself, he quickly got outside to see the shift in the environment changed.

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

 

Shinra woke up in a cold sweat, the last thing he remembered was hearing a loud thud before blacking out. Everything around him looked unfamiliar from where he last was. Feeling the cushioning below him, he realized he was on a bed in a room that looked like something from a mental institution. Getting up, he cringed at the heavy feeling in his head that forced him back down. Gulping for air, he tried to get back up again, doing so successfully. Shinra then walked over to the metal door and felt his hands welcome the cold metal on his skin. The door slowly opened, loud creaking could be heard throughout the room. As soon as he got the door opened, he saw a nurse walking with her back turned from him.

"Hey! Where am I? Who are you?" The doctor shouted towards her, but she ignored him as she sat down at the receptionist desk and looked directly at him. The nurse was adoring a mental hospital uniform with a red blazer over and a nurse hat to match. The glasses she wore were big and around to compliment her emotionless eyes and mature features. The long strands of brown hair she had was placed up in a bun, with her nurse cap covering it.

"Nice to see you're awake," the nurse said nonchalantly with her eyes staring down into Shinra's soul. Shivering, he tried again to ask where he was and maybe if she saw his headless beloved around, but to be met again with silence. The bespectacled doctor huffed in frustration at her. The nurse didn't look Japanese, but she spoke the language almost perfectly. Everything felt hazy, he started to wonder if he was dreaming. Now that he thought of it, the nurse didn't even feel _real_ , which freaked him out even more.

Something behind him broke and hit the floor with a sharp clatter of a million pieces. Looking behind him he noticed it was a mirror with pieces still intact, blinding him. Shielding the brightness from his eyes with his arms he kept walking to the mirror. As soon as he got closer though, it got brighter. He didn't know why he was following it, something was attracting Shinra to the mirror. Once he completely made it to the mirror the brightness flickered brighter before fading quickly.

Then again, Shinra was faced with darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Transplanted Fears

Shinra was faced with darkness once again. The quietness vibrated into his very soul as his vision enhanced in the dark room he now laid in. Touching the hard tiled floor, his fingers felt shards of glass prodding his skin as small drops of blood escaped his finger tips and connected with the floor. Shinra pulled himself up from the ground and followed the wall with his hands to find a switch. Caressing the wall tenderly, his fingers slid against a smooth glass-like surface that felt like a mirror as his hip also collided with what also felt like a sink with it's hard surface that dipped in, feeling bowl-like. Passing by two more mirrors until his fingers felt a light switch, he turned it on to see what his mind already concluded: a restroom that reminded him of school. The stall doors wide open with each one of them empty. The room was dimly lit, still barely distinguishable, but enough to were he can walk without the support of the wall to help guide him. Glancing at theground where he was, he noticed the mirror that was above the spot. The mirror was still intact on the wall save for the few pieces that were scattered on the ground. What drew Shinra to that specific one was it was the only one broken and surprisingly clean. It had a beaming aura that made Shinra want to go near it, but he thought against it. Instead, he walked out of the restroom to get a view of his surroundings and become more aware of the situation he was in. There was only one mission for him: find Celty.

The first thing he noticed was the school looked familiar, uncomfortably familiar.

Raijin Academy

It appeared more gloomy than normal, the only working lights flickered as he moved. It looked more abandoned and runned down than normal which irked him more than anything.

No. That was a lie. The excessive sobbing in the distance irked him the most.

Thinking back to all the horror movies Shinra watched in the past; he decided to not follow the noise. Shinra really didn't want to die today.

The first thing he did was turn around and remembered there was an exit close by. Once he gets out he'll be able to-

Shinra frowned when he saw one of the exits has barbed wire around it. What the hell.The weeping kept going with no pauses between for air. The raspiness in the cries was grating to Shinra's ears. One thing was for certain, he needs to escape as quickly as possible.

Then a realization hit him; the next exit was in the next hallway, awfully close to the sobbing. Shit.

Hesitant with each step, he slowed his pace down in fear of whatever that was and hoped it didn't hear him. Once Shinra reached the end of the hallway, he reached another one with two paths; one with a frightening figure at the end who was endlessly sobbing, and the other with another exit from what Shinra could remember about Raijin. Looking back as he headed toward the exit, he saw a little glimpse of the creature. The thing was crouched down in a corner at the very end of the hallway. Whatever it was, it's hand was over it's face and it looked bigger than it's head. Shinra gulped and quickened his steps, which was his last mistake. As reached the end of hallway that met another exit in barbed wire, that was when the sobbing stopped and the flickering lights also stopped flickering. Shinra slowly turned his head to meet whatever doomed fate he was going to meet with. The creature slowly stood up to face the underground doctor, and that was when Shinra got a good look at it.

It was grey, it's skin looked more like old leather than actual skin. It also looked male with a hallowed out face and sunken in eyes. It was shirtless and had dirty sweatpants that had dirt, blood, and whatever else on it. The guy stood eight to nine feet tall, his head just barely scraping the ceiling. It also has one long, skinny arm that reaches to the floor as well as no arm but a stump on the other. The long arm seemed to be bigger, if not the same size as his body. It's hand looked bigger than what Shinra saw the first time with dirty nails that looked like claws. The creature also had another head attached to it's neck besides his own. The other head wobbled and was limp, Shinra guessed it was dead. The eyes and mouth of the attached head was sewn shut, but Shinra didn't need to see it closer to know that it looked a lot like Celty's head.

The sobbing ceased but it was quickly replaced with loud screeching. Shinra covered his ears and winced, the shrieking didn't stop until each light exploded as the glass hit the floor and the lights were all off.

The bespectacled doctor freaked as he heard loud stomping coming his way and heard lockers being punched and slammed on repeatedly. He quickly dashed away, not knowing where to go as the...thing...followed him at a pace that could match it. The darkness made it a challenge to figure out where to go, so he did the only thing he could and tried to go back to the last hallway he was at and more familiar with. The screeches got louder as it got more aggressive with it's swinging, making Shinra run faster, his lungs burning and begging for him to stop but he didn't listen to his body. The hellish creature grabbed onto Shinra's lab coat and pulled. Shinra shouted and squirmed out of his lab coat before it completely got to him. He kept running until he saw a door with the only bleak light through the whole school. The doctors legs felt like air as he skipped to the door then proceed to quickly close and lock it. Getting away from the door as the monster continuously hit the door, Shinra quickly turned and saw he was in a storage closet. Skimming over everything on the shelves, he saw and took a flashlight then looked around as he was putting the flashlight in his back pocket. Catching his breath, he saw a vent that would be a perfect escape route. Using the shelves as a ladder to the vent, he gripped the metal lid that blocked his path to safety as hard as he could and sighed in relief when he heard a successful clank as the lid separated from the vent.

A loud bang caused the brunette to flinch and look at the giant fist that made it's way into the door. Shuddering, Shinra rushed his way up the vent, ignoring the loud crying and banging in the room he once was in.

Getting the flashlight out, the vent was narrow with dust, mold, and a dead bug or two. Shinra crawled his way through, taking a few random turns, not exactly knowing where he's going.

All Shinra could think about was the monster that was in the same building. If it wasn't trying to kill him he almost could say he was interested in that disgusting being. No, scratch that, he was still interested.

Making his way through another vent he the same lid as the one in the storage room. He shined the light to it as he switched his posture so his feet were in front of him. The lid broke off after a successful third kick, causing the metal to create a loud 'thunk' on the ground. Trying to catch his footing as he hit the floor, he caught himself before he could fall on his face.

Shinra used the flashlight to see where was, and said place of choice made Shinra's face light up as he saw all the familiar things he loves getting his hands on. Conveniently he made his way in a biology room. There was nothing he could use for a barbed wired door, unless he wanted to waste his time using a scalpel on each one, but he very well could use the scalpels on the monster for self defense. The cries were distant in his ears, indicating he need to hurry.

Trying to find the scalpels, he looked over table before going to the storage closet. Not much...he found only two, but he guessed that would do if he was skilled at aiming and throwing with knives.

For once, he wish he was Izaya.

Sighing in defeat, he grabbed the two scalpels and put one in his pants pocket and the other in hand. Getting out of the room, he was faced with the exit in the hallway where he met the weeping beast.

The Weeper...huh, Shinra thought, I guess it'd be easier to call it that.

Shinra gently tugged at the barbed wire and tsked to himself. It wasn't tightly done, so if he tried hard enough he could pull-

That was when he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground by his left shoulder. Before ge could try to get away, he was faced to face with it- The Weeper- again. The Weeper screeched in his face, drops of saliva hitting him across the face. The bespectacled doctor freaked and drop the scalpel in his hand. Shinra cursed to himself but remember the other scalpel in his back pocket of his pants. The claws on the hand slowly sinked into his shoulder like his skin was nothing. Pain flared, bursting with intensity as Shinra saw colors. Shinra screamed, feeling his blood pour out like a water fall as he felt the claws go deeper into his left shoulder, tearing a tendon, possibly a ligament. The flashlight that was in his left hand dropped and clattered to the floor, blood dropping on it. Shinra had to act fast.

Using his right hand, he tugged into his pocket and winced and he felt the claws in his shoulder move around in the flesh of his shoulder. Quickly grabbing the scalpel, he felt the putrid breathing of the creature and shrieked again, this time violently shaking Shinra until he saw stars. The doctor rapidly stabbed the hand, desperation in his eyes. He didn't want to die.

What felt like a hour of stabbing, he felt himself into the floor, his left arm going limp on the flashlight.

Quickly gathering the flashlight- this time with his right hand- he crawled between the long lanky legs, kicking away the hand before it could successfully grab him again. The Weeper smashed it's bloody fist into the exit door, creating a giant hole in it. Once Shinra was a good distance away, he shakily had his flashlight at the creature. It appeared to be stuck, it's hand intertwined with the barbed wire. Shinra bit his lip...if it could take the barbed wire off...he could get out and far away from here.

It got more spastic as it tugged forcefully against the harsh wire. The monster found himself caught in the metal web, most of his arm submerged in the bundle of barbed wire. Shinra backed away, hoping with everything inside him that it'd get all the barbed wire off.

That was when he heard the metal breaking one at time. The flashlight flickered but he could see strips of metal hit the floor, blood going down the lanky arm. The Weeper was crying, but it didn't seem that bothered from the pain as it slammed it's fist in anger at the door again. Shinra closed his eyes and shuddered, he hoped this worked.

It turned around when he noticed there was a light on him. It shrieked, the abandoned head wobbled around like a ragdoll as it stormed toward him, it's fist ready to swing. Around the same time, Shinra quickly flung himself on the floor, crawling underneath it as it's hand tried to position itself under, trying to get it's raw and damaged hand at the doctor's foot. Shinra kicked it successfully again, he felt his left shoulder drag against the floor like dead weight. The door was damaged with two giant holes, but it didn't have the tough wire on it anymore as it was scattered on the floor with clumps of shredded leather-like skin and muscle. Shinra got up from the floor, and tried to pry it open. The door was just barely open...he just needed to push it a little and the-

"Fuck!" Shinra shouted as he was picked up by his damaged arm again. He was forcefully turned to face it again. It screamed in a fit as it smashed Shinra against the door in anger. The flashlight dropped with a 'clank' as Shinra coughed and wheezed, blood drowned in his mouth before he could realize he was biting down on the inside of his cheek. It threw the underground doctor with such a force that it threw the glasses off Shinra. The air left his lungs when his sore back connected with the hard floor. Fumbling, his vision was lightly blurred, but not enough to where he didn't see the large figure coming his way. Shinra felt something sharp to his right side as he crawled away the best that he could. Twisting the thing in his hand as he thumbed the object, he realized it was his scalpel. The beast grabbed him by his neck, startling Shinra as he still couldn't see very well. The face faded in Shinra's vision, but he remembers the details on the face. Positioning the scalpel, he waited for the righttttt moment-

Now!

Shinra stabbed the crying beast in one of his sunken eyes, feeling his body, once again, crash onto the floor. Wincing in pain, he quickly grabbed his glasses and the flashlight that rested by the door. Putting his glasses on, he took a glance at the sobbing creature before exiting the middle school, "The Weeper" as Shinra calls it, had their face in their hand as they were crying in pain.

Shinra didn't hesitate to leave the building, his back extremely sore and his shoulder completely damaged. He hoped that was the last he saw that thing.

* * *

 

Celty looked around the laboratory, confused to where everyone went. It was quiet and calm, aside from the corpses on the floor which freaked her out. There was talking outside the building, so she followed where the people were. A lady with blonde hair and green eyes who had a lab coat that matched her husbands who was talking with the other Nebula workers, looked up at Celty with a smile gracing her lips.

"Ahhhh! It's my lovely daughter! what can we do for you?" Emilia declared to her, Celty paused at her before looking down to her PDA.

[Did you guys not see the corpses in the laboratory? Also, your husband, Shinra, and Shizuo all dissapeared...Something's up.]

Emilia frowned at the message, "The corpses...that's why the police was here. Someone sabotaged our laboratory, the police came...As for them, I have no idea. We just got here, they probably left. Shingen is probably still on there, but there's no use for Shinra or your friend to still be in there."

Celty didn't exactly believe that, there was something in what she said that didn't seem like the full truth. Looking back down to her PDA, her fingers gracefully moved around as she typed. [They wouldn't just leave me...]

Emilia giggled a little then replied with, "Of course, I know they wouldn't. I would never put my loving husband and son in harms way though, so I doubt they stayed. We'll check around and see if they're hear. Meanwhile, was there a reason you guys came to Nebula?"

Celty nodded, [I was told all around Ikebukuro that you guys had my head.]

Emilia shook her head, "No we don't, but if it was rumors that you heard, their is a new science laboratory that's not involved with Nebula north from here. They probably do."

Celty slumped in despair, but then typed, [I'll check...I'll also head over to my apartment to see if Shinra's there. If he's not back by morning, I'm coming back.]

With that, she got on shooter and left without another word.

The other scientists looked at each other in silence before someone asked to Emilia, "What if she comes back?"

Emilia glanced at the group and smiled and clapped together her hands, "When she does, she won't find anything. This laboratory is the biggest of all the others... except for the main one, of course. My dearest daughter-in-law isn't going to find it, especially since it's well hidden in the first place."

Another one spoke up, "Why wasn't she affected by it?"

The blonde female sighed, "She's headless...the machine is driven through the brain. It was an inconvenience she showed up, even more with my son and her friend. I hope Shingen and Shinra come out alive," Emilia grieved looking at the giant laboratory, "This wasn't supposed to be the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monter Journal: The Weeper - A creature that delves into Shinra's fear of being alone or without Celty. A head that formed on the side of the lanky creature appears to be dead with a sewn up mouth, as well as the eyes. Indicating Shinra's fear of no communication with Celty. The Weeper is known for it's excessive crying when alone, as well as in pain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Infestation

 

It felt like hours of walking when it was only minutes. Shizuo felt the earth shake harder as he kept walking, not knowing where he needed to go. Ikebukuro was crumbling before him and he didn't know what to do. The blonde never felt this alone before, even in all his childhood where he only had a select few of people that wasn't scared of him. At least there was people. Shizuo wanted to take out his worries in violence, but he gritted his teeth, tugged at his bowtie, and resisted that urge. Nothing else needed to be destroyed. Everything had shifted as buildings collided together as the ground quaked. The debris polluted the air as rubble floated gracefully to the ground whilst everything fell apart before him. The roads cracked and crumpled underneath him with nothing spared. Nothing made sense. This couldn't be real. The blonde could've sworn everything was normal before he stepped into the laboratory, he could still remember the smells of the corpses; The rotted skin that either dangled off with exposed bone, or shriveled away from whatever stage of death it was at. It still struck him down to the core. The last thing he remembered was that hooded figure who managed to knock him out. Shizuo clenched his fists, whoever that that bastard was probably did this...Somehow.

He sighed, aggravated with himself and his logic. That didn't sound right and couldn't actually be possible. Sure, he's met with the supernatural and seen the impossible. Hell, his strength is the impossible, but that doesn't mean _this_ is possible.

Loud metal was heard from above him on one of the damaged buildings that met the same fate like the others. A giant sign was dangling on a thin wire that was quickly deteriorating from the heaviness with no support to keep it up. Before he knew it, the sign was coming down towards him. Shizuo quickly reacted and jumped out of the way before it could hit him. The giant sign crushed into the street breaking into the concrete barrier. Instinctively, Shizuo looked back up and that's when he saw it- the hooded figure. They were on the roof of the building standing on the very edge, looking down at him. They weren't moving, just staring at Shizuo like he's their next prey to play with.

It reminded him of Izaya in a way.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Shizuo screamed out to the figure who just tilted their head in amusement. Shizuo was tempted to reach to them on that building but voted against it when he remembered how unstable the building was. When he was going to yell something else he heard groaning. Turning around, he saw a person. No, not a person- a zombie? It was a female with long brown hair that reached to her lower back with some bald spots, some spots bigger than others. Barbed wire protruded from her skin, wrapped around her legs, her arms, meeting up to her neck. It was tightly bound to her neck with blood pouring between the sharp metal wires. The metal sinked deep into her skin, blending into the blood and bruised skin. Glass shards embedded into her where her left eye should be, while the other eye was cloudy, but still managed to look directly at him. As sge was groaning, Shizuo noticed she only had a few teeth still intact. The sight truly disgusted him. Before he could react, however, she started running to him a at fast pace. As soon as he felt the bloody hands grab his vest, he kicked her away. If he learned anything from zombie movies, he knew one goal: stay away from the mouth. Finding the quickest item, he saw a 'Stop' sign and took his chance to take her out from a distance. Gripping the metal pole harshly, he ripped it out with a sharp _clang_ and pointed it towards her as she made her dash towards him. Not hesitating, he swiped it as hard as he could as if it were a baseball bat. Hearing a loud thunk, he grimaced when he noticed her head was missing. Taking off her head wasn't _necessarily_ his goal, but that worked in a means of his survival. Still, he couldn't help but feel this guilty lump in his throat. _That used to be a person._

Looking back up he saw the figure was gone. Huffing, he checked out the area and realized he was alone again. Shizuo didn't know where he was going, but now he knows he probably won't be alone for long if there's more of those zombie creatures out there. Sure enough, he was right. From the end of the street he heard multiple zombies-four or five- coming his direction. Not only them, but they were chasing after someone he knew all too well.

* * *

 

Shinra ran as far as he could, knowing damn well the tall beast would probably be after him. He just needed to get away. Shinra dashed into a small alleyway once he knew he was safe then took a quick relief breath. Rational thinking is the best in these situations. Once everything went silent and the adrenaline wore off was when the pain in his wounded shoulder came back. The soreness in his back was also apparent, but not as bad.

He needed to find a hospital...or his own apartment.

Exiting the alleyway and was determined to reach his next destination unscathed. Shinra saw no one as he went deeper into the streets and slowly kept walking making sure nothing could hear him. At a bit more normal pace, he finally had a good view outside and gasped. No one was out and about around Ikebukuro- one of the most busiest places to exist. Not only that, but it was also falling apart, as buildings were caved into each other, streets were more risen as they broke apart from each other.

What the hell happened?

Something didn't add up to the underground doctor but he didn't have much time to think of anything until he heard a giant crash from behind him. Shinra turned his headand his eyes widened at whathe saw. Standing thirteen feet tall, it's body reminded Shinra of a gorilla as it walks with it's arms. From its hands to shoulders, it was covered with either heavy cloth or thick layers of flesh- Shinra did not know. It looked like it had too punching bags for arms. The face was beastly with a permanent angry look on it's face. The way the nose extended outwards as lots of sharp teeth were shown appeared to look like a dogs face. Its legs were extremely thick with torn khaki pants. Black goo drippled from it's mouth as it growled and swung at a car with a insane amount of forcethat caused the car to slam into a building, making glass break with a damaged car stuck in the building halfway. The beast didn't see him thankfully, so Shinra turned the corner and walked away as he cringed everytime he heard it pound at the building with intense anger.

Shinra saw one of Ikebukuro's hospitals in the distance, not too far, but a better distance than his apartment if his apartment was still intact. The hospital was in ruins, it's top half completely gone and in pieces around the rest of the hospital. Some of the floors were still intact though, which made Shinra hopeful. The brunette was intrigued, to say the least. Those creatures weren't normal, they looked as if they came straight out of a horror movie. What is this place? It's obviously supposed to replicate Ikebukuro, but everything he's seen so far proves otherwise. Though, he couldn't prove anything just yet, something sketchy has happened. The underground doctor knew it has something to do with Nebula, since that was the last place he was at, but did it happened to them intentionally? No...they went there by chance. Shinra frowned, nothing made sense, it was like it was staring him in the face but he still couldn't grasp it.

Each step he made was too loud with the heavy silence, loud crunches from the broken streets made it hard to get to the hospital building without trying to alert anything. The building felt far away, it was still at a far distance from where he was standing. As soon as he made another turn he froze. Five people off in the distance facing away from him. Smiling in relief, he walked faster to try and get their attention until he realized what they looked like. Each of them had either chains or barbed wire sticking out from different place. Three men and two women, each with a set of glowing eyes and some form of grotesque detail no regular human should have. That was when he thought of a conclusion: zombies. Three were heading out of the street and into alleyways still facing away from him and the other two were eating out of a corpse from a high school student. They were also facing away from him but they were in the middle of the street.

Rationalizing the situation, he needed to get those two out of the way. Thinking it over, he tried to find something that could be thrown to get their attention somewhere else and that's when his eyes landed on a broken glass bottle across from him. Quietly picking it up, his eyes wandered to the duo who paid him no mind, still feasting on their dinner. Slowly, he tiptoed to where he wanted to throw it. Shinra got into a empty alley and threw it where he was last standing. The glass clatterd with an echo making, not only the two that were crouching when to the noise, but the other three entered the party too. As soon as they passed him and were at a distance, he dashed for it. Then loud growling was heard and Shinra automatically knew they sensed him and are making his way to him. Refusing to turn back, he made another turn that made his hopes come true. The blonde brute took a minute but then looked in his direction, making Shinra run faster when he heard a series of screaming behind him. Shizuo had a stop sign in his hand with a decapitated zombie on the floor.

"SHIZUOOOOOO!" Shinra screamed, his arm cradling the wound is currently left untreated. Running to his side, he saw Shizuo readying the stop sign at the five creatures who too interest in him. Swinging, he hit one on the head as another fell over. The other three zombies were getting near the blonde. Shizuo cursed when he saw one successfully claw at his skin. Punching it in the face enough that it made a dent, it fell on the floor with a _thump._ Shizuo backed up and smashed the stop sign at the last two standing seeing one head fly off in the distance as the others twist in a unnatural angle. Shaking, Shizuo looked at the wound he received and sighed. That was too close, he can't get this risky again. Turning to Shinra, he didn't have time to talk when he saw the doctor point behind him at the same time a growled occurred. Quickly turning, he twisted the stop sign around and impaled the sharp metal straight through the bone as some brain stuck to the end. Shizuo cringed and didn't pull the bloody stop sign out, instead letting it fall with the zombie.

"Fuck," Shizuo stated, turning around again. Shinra smiled at him in gratitude. Shinra noticed Shizuo saw the deep inflicted wound on his shoulder and then spoke up. "I woke up at my old middle school...I got this from a creature I saw there. It was...an experience I must say."

"You need a hospital," Shizuo declared to him, automatically knowing he said something stupid when Shinra replied back, "Hahaha! No kidding! That's exactly where I was heading actually. I'm glad I saw you when I had the chance, I didn't want to be zombie food." Shinra laughed, stopping when Shizuo glared at him. There was a short moment of silence until they heard a car alarm go off a few streets down, startling them both.

"What the hell was that?" The former bartender added as they made their way to the hospital. Shinra looked at him and gulped, "Probably one of creatures I saw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster journal: Orge - Orge is a representation of Shizuo's anger as well as his fear of losing control of that anger. Orge is shown to look beastly to signify what Shizuo thinks people view him as. Orge is Greek for anger.


End file.
